warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow's Flame Book 4 Bright Flame
Chapter 1 I can't do it "No Flintclaw I can't." whispered Flamepaw. The newly named warrior Flintclaw had just told Flamepaw that he loves her. Flamepaw ran off. Straight into the black pelt of Badgerpaw. "Flamepaw! I was looking for you." meowed the black tom. "What is it?" asked Flamepaw trying to hide her sadness. "Oakfeather wants to see you." meowed Badgerpaw. Oakfeather was Badgerpaw's former mentor. Oakfeather is expecting Blizzardclaw's kits. She was the only queen in Shadowclan right now. "Okay." meowed Flamepaw. Flamepaw and Badgerpaw padded into the nursery. "Chat with me a bit." Oakfeather meowed. "Um.....okay, Oakfeather." Flamepaw meowed confused. "You got to have a lot of patiecince to talk to a queen." whispered Badgerpaw in Flamepaw's ear. "Well I do have to talk to toms a lot." whispered Flamepaw. Badgerpaw purred, and meowed "I guess I will keep you company." Flamepaw looked at Badgerpaw's bright green eyes. They had some sort of twinkle. thought Flamepaw. They talked to Oakfeather until Squirreltail padded into the den. Squirreltail was serving as Badgerpaw's mentor while Oakfeather was in the nursery. "Badgerpaw, Marshstar wants us to practice battle training with Pinepaw and Blackwater." meowed the ginger she-cat. "Okay." meowed Badgerpaw "Bye Oakfeather, Bye Flamepaw." Then the two cats padded out of the den. "Lets go watch." meowed Oakfeather, and the two she-cats padded out of the nursery into the clearing. The sun was slowly sinking, and Flamepaw caught eye of Flintclaw. Hatred burned in his eyes. Flamepaw fliched. Chapter 2 Lovely hatred Dawnpaw's POV Dawnpaw curled up in her moss nest in the Shadowclan apprentice den. Next to her was her sister Applepaw. On her other side was Pinepaw Dawnpaw's friend. Pinepaw was sister to Badgerpaw Dawnpaw's crush. Dawnpaw's other sister Flamepaw was in the medicine cat apprentice. Badgerpaw moved a bit closer to Dawnpaw. Happiness burned inside of Dawnpaw. "What is Flamepaw's favorite kind of prey?" asked Badgerpaw. "What?!" whispered Dawnpaw back. Why would Badgerpaw care about Flamepaw? "Frog." meowed Dawnpaw dully. "Thanks." whispered Badgerpaw, and he moved back over to Pinepaw. Dawnpaw thought she never get to sleep, but she soon did. Dawnpaw was on the gathering island. A sandy she-cat was in front of her. "Hawkwing!" meowed Dawnpaw happily. "Hello Dawnpaw." Hawkwing meowed "Do . "Well you and your sister must stop the evil that is coming!" meowed Hawkwing. "How?" asked Dawnpaw. "The prophechy of you and your sister Shadow's Flame at the break of dawn will rise to the greats or fall to its doom will give you and Flamepaw magical powers." meowed Hawkwing. Dawnpaw gasped "Really?" Hawkwing nodded. "You will fine about them soon." "What about Applepaw?" meowed Dawnpaw. "Only two sisters are involved with the main prophechy, but Applepaw and another cat will have important in this prophechy." Dawnpaw nodded. Flamepaw was having the same dream with a different Starclan warrior. Chapter 3 Magical Powers Flamepaw's POV Flamepaw woke up. A Starclan warrior, Darklight had come and said she would have magic powers with Dawnpaw. We have to defeat the evil. Flamepaw thought. Flamepaw padded into the clearing. Flintclaw was on vigil. Oops I forgot thought Flamepaw. Flintclaw looked the other way. Flamepaw sighed. Flamepaw had no more feelings for the tom. Was there every anything between us? thought Flamepaw, and she knew there wasn't. Flamepaw looked at Flintclaw. "Why does she have to be out here?" Flintclaw meowed. Flamepaw looked at the tom, but he was still looking in the other direction. Did I just read his thoughts? Flamepaw asked herself. "Maybe I should padd after Applepaw. She is cute and funny." thought Flintclaw again Flamepaw gasped. Flintclaw looked at her. Is this my magic power? Flamepaw asked herself. Darklight's voice spoke in her ear. "Yes, and you have another you tell the future, the past, and the present." Flamepaw eyes widened. Really? "Yes." whispered Darklight. Flamepaw blue eyes widened again as she tried to tell the future. Badgerpaw was in her vision. He was being attacked by a Riverlclan warrior! Flamepaw rushed to the apprentice den, and looked in. Badgerpaw was sleeping. Flamepaw padded out, and thought "That must of been me telling the future!" Darklight's voice meowed "Correct" Flamepaw had to warned him, but how? She didn't have time as Riverclan cats started to break into camp...... Chapter 4 Fight to the Death Flamepaw's POV "Riverclan Attack!" Flamepaw and Flintclaw both shouted at the same time. Shadowclan rushed out of there dens. Waterstar was in lead of the patrol. His warriors behind him. Flamepaw ran to Sweetstorm her mentor, and then looked for Badgerpaw his greens eyes gleamed with anger. Badgerpaw looked at her, and his gaze softened. Be careful. Flamepaw silently meowed to her clanmates. Waterstar signaled to his clan to attack. Riverclan cats leaped onto the shadowclans cats. Sweetstorm meowed "Follow me." Flamepaw couldn't leave Badgerpaw to die! Flamepaw looked over, and saw the Riverclan tom in her vision creep up on Badgerpaw. "WATCH OUT BADGERPAW!" Luckly Badgerpaw was close by, and turned around just in time. Badgerpaw leaped on the tom, and gave a aim on the ear. Blackwater helped fight off the Riverclan tom with Badgerpaw. Flamepaw let out a sigh of relief. "Come on!" Sweetstorm meowed. Flamepaw nodded, and followed Sweetstorm to the medicine cat den. "Stay here." Sweetstorm ordered. Flamepaw nodded. Sweetstorm ran out of the den, and came back with Cloudwhisker. "We need Marigold." meowed Sweetstorm. Flamepaw got it, and soon Cloudwhisker was able to go rest in the medicine cat den. Sweetstorm then got Pinepaw and Hazelcloud. Pinepaw had a large wound on her shoulder. Soon she got to rest. Hazelcloud was complaning that she should be out fighting. "Shush up Hazelcloud." meowed Sweetstorm. Hazelcloud had a wound on her shoulder as well. It took along time to get her to rest. "Cloudwhisker go back to the fight." Sweetstorm meowed. Cloudwhisker nodded, and ran out of the den. "Careful!" Flamepaw called out. Soon they heard Waterstar's voice "Retreat Riverclan!" Epilouge "Why would they retreat when they where winning?" asked Blackwater. Ferretfang shrugged "Lets just be glad its over." meowed Russettail. The rest of the clan nodded. Badgerpaw walked up to Flamepaw. "Thanks for saving me back there." he meowed. Flamepaw meowed "Don't mention it." "Your something special Flamepaw." meowed Badgerpaw. "Not only to the clan, but to me as well." Flamepaw felt red to her ear tips to her tail tip. "Badgerpaw...." Badgerpaw smiled, and flicked her with his tail. Flamepaw looked at him "He's a real friend." whispered Flamepaw. Shadowclan will live on. Author Notes Well a new love interest for Flamepaw? I think you can guess who im talking about! Maybe or Maybe not it will happen. Well I hope you like it. (: Watch out for Shadow's Flame Book 5 Whispers of the Flame Book 1 Shadow's Flame series Book 1 A Start of a Flame Book 2 Shadow's Flame series Book 2 Dawn's Flame Book 3 Shadow's Flame series Book 3 Burning Desire Category:Shadowclan Category:MAGIC Category:Prophechy